Amen To That
by Dolly-D-Mushroom
Summary: The redhead picked up a host from the bowl and raised it in front of the blonde. "The Body of Christ..." he muttered. "I'd rather have your body, thank you." was spilled out from the blonde's mouth without giving it a thought. Boy oh boy.  -AkuRoku-
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_ Please read my other A/N at the bottom if you're bothered to. Cheers!**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. -sniffles-

**Amen To That**

_Chapter 1_

Roxas had never wanted to go to the church. All thanks to the debate that they had back when he was in Twilight Town Secondary School. The motion was about the book of Genesis being more contradicting than Evolution. Roxas was put in the proposing team so after he researched his points for his speech, he was convinced that the Bible has flaws. Look it up on Google, folks.

Ridiculous, he'd say. He thought that in comparison to those two the Evolution makes sense. Just thinking of that debate puts a frown on his face. Why? Well, you should know that guys are not good at arguments in general. The whole time his team was practically wringing the necks of the opposing team he was just there gaping at them. He didn't care about winning, unlike his team-mates who was arguing the other team with sheer passion. Competitive, weren't they?

So after that he lost motivation of going to church with his family, particularly with his sister Larxene. Roxas was under her care after their parents were away for their business trip and they hadn't been back for almost two months. So Larxene took Roxas in her house where she and her fiancé named Marluxia lived. Sometimes, Roxas would feel uneasy whenever he was alone with Marluxia. He looked like he was going to molest him by the way he leered at him. One time he told his sister about it and what her sister said was "That's his way of teasing people he likes so get used to it." Well, he hoped she was right. Even though his sister reassured him that everything was fine he was never convinced with this one. Or maybe he was just paranoid. Ahh paranoia. Such a good word to say but it means something…surreal and nasty. But nonetheless Roxas liked Marluxia for being understanding towards the siblings. Annoying thing was the fact that he was a damn narcissist.

He wanted to stay in the other house where he originally lived but his parents wanted him to live with his sister for his safety, according to them. Safety, his ass. They just wanted to keep their house tidy. They didn't trust him for he was an eighteen year old guy whose hormones were still running wild which means that the house would surely go chaotic.

So goodbye to the blissful summer that he was hoping to get because he had to endure living with his religious sister whether he liked it or not. On top of that he was not allowed to step out of Twilight Town as a result, staying here would slowly kill him in boredom. He felt jealous with his other friends who went out of town for holidays.

Fuck their lives.

But then again he could still meet up with some of his friends who hadn't left for their holidays yet and go gallivanting or girl-hunting or something.

* * *

><p>"Roxas!" Larxene called the blonde teen with a wave. Marluxia was walking beside her with a smile. Thank Zeus it wasn't suggestive. Oh no his paranoia is back again. Roxas gave them a forced smile: how could he smile genuinely when he was waiting for them outside the gate of the church for what seemed like hours?<p>

Larxene saw this and frowned. "I know that smile. It's your fault for not coming in the church," she said in an accused tone.

Roxas rolled his eyes and started to traipse towards the parking lot where their car was parked. _If you weren't my sister I would've ditched you. _He could've stayed at home to sleep in. Or watch any lame TV programmes that are on every Sunday morning. For fuck's sake who would want to go up at nine in the morning on Sunday? But he couldn't ditch his sister since she was very close to him. His arse was saved by her sister a lot of times before so he really couldn't complain.

The couple who was walking behind talked about something but he nonchalantly listened to it.

"Christ, I cant believe he seriously became a priest."

"I know right? I missed the days when we used to do crazy stuff with him…"

As they got in the car, Roxas in the backseat while Larxene was beside Marluxia who steered the wheel in front, they were still talking about "this priest".

"I missed those days when he was our crazy arse pyromaniac," Marluxia sighed, turning the engine on.

"I missed those days when I used to want to get in his pants…" Larxene sighed, too. Roxas almost choked on his spit that he was about to swallow.

Marluxia just chuckled. "I know, I know. I mean who wouldn't?"

_That's it?_ Roxas gaped. _Isn't he supposed to get mad after my sis said that?_

"Roxas you better come with us on Wednesday lunch. I'll have you introduced to him," Larxene said whose eyes were looking outside the car.

"To whom?"

"To Axel, our old friend from college," Marluxia answered, eyes focusing on the road. Seconds later he added "The current priest of the church."

"So I actually haven't met _all _of your friends from college?" Roxas knew his sister's friends when she was attending a university in Destiny Islands. She brought Roxas once five years ago during the summer and he was introduced to her group because she told them stories about him and so they were dying to meet him. There he knew Marluxia who didn't have any special relationship with Larxene before, Demyx, Luxord, Xion and Xigbar. The latter one was the oldest of the group since he wanted to repeat college for god knows reason but it was probably because it was fun for him. But he have never met anyone named Axel.

In there, he was always glomped, teased and he swore he thought he was almost molested by them for being "adorable". Although they were fun to be with he hated when those crazy people had their hands on him.

"Remember when I brought you to Destiny Islands few years ago?"

Roxas hummed. "Wish I couldn't remember it."

Larxene ignored it and continued. "He wasn't there because he had had to see his parents for personal reason. After that summer he didn't go back to university but stayed in Radiant Garden to enter the ministry which was a total shocker to us. I mean he's like the last person in the world to become one. Who would've expected a guy like him to become like that? He wanted to see you that summer by the way but the timing was just so awful."

Roxas' interest about their friend perked a little. "What was he like before he became a priest?"

"Oh he was a flirt," Marluxia answered before Larxene could. "A happy-go-lucky bastard who wanted the whole world to know how fucking -excuse my language- cool he was by being badass and approachable. Frankly speaking, he really was."

Larxene giggled. " When we get home, I'll show you our photos. Darling, go get those photo albums in the attic."

Marluxia scowled. "Why me? And why are they in the attic?" he whined.

She rolled her eyes. " Because when we moved in to our house I didn't have time to take them out."

"You didn't answer my first question."

"Roxas what film do you want to watch?"

"Hey now you're ignoring me?"

Roxas leaned back on his seat and sighed. He'd be listening to the couple's bickering for the whole ride.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_ ****So chapter 1 lamely ended here. So what did you think of it? And again I'm sorry if you spotted some mistakes. Maybe I've said this before but I'm finding English so hard. Hell, I'm not even fluent in my native tongue. I basically suck at languages. Sad, I know.**

**Lol I made this story like a year ago maybe? I remember writing this down in one of my copies that I used in school (I was bored alright?) and after that i thought I lost it but as you can see, the story up there is the proof that I found it. What the hell.**

**AND This is fanfiction right? So nobody would get offended if I wrote this type of thing right? If in the future you guys will get offended, I'M SORRY. I'm not against any religion just so you know.**

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_**I'm sorry for the uber late update! **

**Disclaimer: **I can't, I don't and I won't ever own KH. Sad fact.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Roxas slumped in the couch of the living room with his arms crossed as he was told by Larxene to stay still while she and Marluxia went up in the attic to dig up the albums that were almost-forgotten to take out. His mind was occupied with the person named Axel because back on their way to the cinema, the couple kept mentioning how hot the person was.

_He's a priest. There's no way he can be hot anymore, _Roxas thought. Almost all of the priest that he saw were obese and looked like hogs. Eugh. Seriously, they need to work out, no offence.

He let out a sigh and decided to grab a magazine from the centre table to pass time. Minutes later, the couple entered the living room. Larxene came in with a strut while Marluxia behind her who was covered in dust carried a semi-large box with a scowl. The blonde woman sat on the long couch across Roxas and smiled.

"We found them," Larxene chirped while Marluxia muttered something about him who actually found them first as he placed the box on the floor with a thud, then joining his fiancée on the couch. He started to open the box and sneezed. The two siblings snickered and said "Bless you" in unison.

Marluxia sniffled. "Ugh, I really need to take a long bath to get rid of these pesky dusts."

Roxas rolled his eyes whereas Larxene shook her head with a smirk. After more or less than a minute of rummaging, Marluxia finally held out a thick black album with a gothic heart on the front. He said the others were off-limits. Roxas wondered why but he could always snoop around anyway. Larxene giddily snapped it out of the pink-haired man's grasp and deliberately opened the album with a grin. Marluxia did not mind the action but shrugged. The youngest of the three then moved to the long couch to join them and to look at the photos.

There were lots of pictures in different sizes that were stuck in each page with captions below them. One of the pictures said "Demyx's Birthday" and Roxas immediately recognised Demyx by his bizarre mohawk/mullet hairstyle. He was holding two cans of beer in each hand and his arms were raised up and a silly grin was plastered on his face. On his right was Xigbar, holding out a barbeque in front of him. Roxas smirked when he saw him wearing a pink eye patch in his smug face. A grinning Xion was almost riding Xigbar's back with a fist thrown in the air. On Demyx's left, Roxas felt his mouth gaped a little when he saw an unfamiliar redhead. The redhead was snaking an arm around Demyx's shoulder grinning with eyes closed. Two identical teardrop-like tattoos adorned under his eyes; his vibrant spiky red hair made him looked even more badass. Next to him was Larxene who rested one of her hands on the redhead's head and she seemed to be laughing from the way her mouth was open. Luxord, who was next to her, was holding his playing cards in front of him with an open mouth which seemed like he was not ready when the photo was taken and the last but not the least was Marluxia who was in front of everone but apparently he was kneeling down the floor so he could not block their faces. He had a red rose in his mouth with arms spread out. Roxas thought it was a funny yet memorable photo since they all seemed to have fun but nonetheless Roxas kept looking at the person he did not recognise in the photo. They checked the other photos and the three of them started laughing and giggling at some pictures.

One of the pictures caught Roxas' attention. It was a picture of the redhead at the beach in his swimming shorts, standing with one of his hands on his hip. His lanky yet toned pale body was facing a little in sideways but his face was facing forward while an ice lolly was in his mouth. It was a stolen shot since his face looked a little startled. Along in the background was Luxord hitting Demyx with a beach ball in the face.

Larxene noticed how her younger brother's eyes lingered at that photo and smirked teasingly. "Like what you see, Roxy-Kitty?" Roxas looked at his older sister to give her a death glare for the teasing and for the silly pet name but Larxene continued. "I understand, though. I mean, that guy could make straight guys turn into gays, more or less." Marluxia joined the smirking.

Roxas ignored them and asked. "So this is Axel right? Why did he become a priest?"

The couple's expression had turned to anxiety. "We really don't know," Larxene answered. "No matter how many times we asked him to tell us he wouldn't tell and he immediately drops the subject."

"It's probably one of those family matters," Marluxia sighed. "He never tells us awkward stuff that involves him and his family."

"Well at least we'll get to see him again since he's been assigned to give Mass in Twilight Town."

"True."

"Oh I better tell the gang about this, in case they didn't know." Larxene got her mobile phone out of her pocket and dialled someone's number.

_**Ring - Ring - **_

"'_Sup?" _the voice in the other line said. Larxene turned the loudspeaker on for the other two people in the living room to hear.

"Hey Dem how's that Mohawk of yours doing?"

"_Fantastic. And those antennas?" _

"Fuck off, Dem. I've got news. By the way where are you right now?"

"_Umm. . . In the bathroom?"_

"Great. Later."

Marluxia and Roxas exchanged glances then both looked back at Larxene who started to dial another number.

_**Ring - Ring -**_

"_Howdy."_

"Xigbar, how's it going? Are you busy?"

"_Yes, I was working in the garden but it just happens that I'm having a break. Did something come up?"_

"Yes. And guess what?"

"_What?"_

"Axel. He's in Twilight Town."

It took seconds before Xigbar bellowed a "What" and Larxene could have sworn her eardrum got swollen and about to burst.

"YES!" she bellowed back. "And guess what he became?"

"_A cook? He loves cooking."_

"No but guess again."

Roxas rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time of his life. Was his sister starting a guessing game at a time like this? Couldn't she just get straight to the point?

"_A model in a playgirl magazine? 'Cos I'm not gonna be surprised."_

"Oh I wish you were right but no, he became a holy man."

"_What? A holy man, Axel? As if."_

"Really, Xig. He became a priest."

"_Sweet fucking mother of- - -" _And there was a full minute of profanities flowing off the line. Then it stopped.

Larxene started. "I know you're in shock and I know that it'll last a couple of days so I'll talk to you again later."

"_. . .I'll call when I'm fine," _he said monotonously and ended the call. Larxene dialled another number.

_**Ring - Ring - Ring - Ring - Ring - Ring - - -**__Sorry, this is Luxord. Either I'm at work or playing poker or spending time with me Angela, so please leave a message after the beep and I'll get to you soon. Beeeep._

"Lux, Larxene here. I've got news. Axel's in Twilight Town and like Xigbar, oh bless him, you'll never guess what Axel does for a living. . ."

And Larxene told him what she new and after that she called few more people before she proclaimed that she was tired after making all the calls.

"Oh yea," she turned to Roxas. "Back in college, Axel was dying to meet you too but when you finally visited Destiny Islands, it just happened that he had had to see his family for unknown reason. That's why you missed meeting him."

Roxas felt a bit sad knowing that. He could've had met him before.

"That's why we're having lunch with him on Wednesday,remember?" Marluxia chimed. "It's a good thing we have longer lunch break on Wednesdays during working days. Since I presume that you won't be doing anything on that particular day, you will be joining with us so that you two could finally meet up."

Without Roxas looking, the couple gave each other knowing glances.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_ Now before I forget, let me greet you guys a HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D I'm not really sure what to look forward to this year (what about you guys?)- - - or probably i just can't think of what to look forward to since my brain is kinda shutting down. Ugh. And a sore body doesnt help either. I feel like i was badly attacked in a mosh pit. Ugh. Theme parks. Note to self: NEVER again sit at the very edge of any rides that are three-seated. AND never let a person bigger than me to sit in the middle. LOL i thought i was gunna friggin' break me hips- - - OK moving on.**

**If you spotted some mistakes in this chapter,once again, I'm truly sorry. And if the way I write stuff is offensive then I'm truly utterly sorry.**

**Comments? Suggestions? Criticisms? Tell me, baby.**

**Reviews will be much appreciated.**


End file.
